The Shield Painter
by Dawnhaze25
Summary: Marigold, the daughter of Gobber, has always been hidden from everyone. When she actually gets to know everyone in person, one persn is different from the others. Hiccup x OC
1. Chapter 1: Aura Sensing

Aura Sensing

 **Disclaimer: Don't own How To Train Your Dragon or their characters**

 **AN: Hope you enjoy the Story! This happens after the happenings of How To Train Your Dragon, but before How To Train Your Dragon 2**

 **Marigold's POV**

Not many people knew about me. I lived with Gobber, but I only worked upstairs, hidden from anyone.

Gobber was my dad, my mom, well she died.

I had my mom's long red hair and my dad's blue eyes.

Unlike any other girl in Berk, I didn't braid my hair. I let my hair flow down to my waist.

Whenever I had to go out for anything, I had this boy costume. It was a Viking helmet I could stuff my hair in and a long sleeved shirt, fur vest and legging.

I could wear my fur boots though; they looked like they could be for boys or girls.

"Marigold dear, I've got more shields for you to paint!" my dad said coming upstairs handing me seven unpainted shields.

Yes, that's what I did to help out, painting shields. I couldn't help out in blacksmithing, my dad said that I would be seen, and he had already someone helping him, someone named Hiccup I think?

I've always asked my dad why I can be seen but all he told me was "Just listen to me and stay hidden Marigold"

I take my paints out and start painting. One has a red dragon, another had blue knots.

Then after I was done all seven I decide to go to the forest.

"I'm going to the forest dad" I say as I'm folding my dress and putting it into the closet in my room.

"Okay, come home before dark!" he says

I tuck in a couple long hairs into my helmet and head to the forest, to visit my secret friend.

 **Hiccup's POV**

"I'm heading out to play with Toothless" I tell my dad.

I see a boy, with red hair and light blue eyes going to the forest too.

I stay back, hoping I'm not seen. Then, when he gets to a little oasis, I see him take off his helmet.

Long red hair comes out, wait, he wasn't a boy, it was a girl.

Toothless nudges me from behind, I tell him to keep quiet and keep on watching.

"Luna!" she calls

"Luna!" she says again

Then, something unbelievable happens.

A Night Fury comes flying down and she hops on and they fly away.

"Was that a Night Fury?" I whisper "Let's follow them"

I get on Toothless and we take off in the same direction as they did.

 **Marigold's POV**

"Luna! Luna!" I call.

Then Luna shows up and I hop on her back and we take off.

Once we're over the cloud level I start hearing anther flying dragon.

"Luna, hide" I say and we zip around the clouds, I swear Luna is the fastest Night Fury ever born.

I look around and I see a boy, he's on a Night Fury too.

"Hello?" he says "I know you're here"

We zip in front of him once more and finally, I sneak up behind him and say "Who are you and what do you want from me"

He turns around and says "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, and I'm just wondering who you are"

"My name is Marigold the Hidden" I tell him.

"Some other people might know me as Koppic" I add (Random name)

"But Koppic is a boy" he says

"I know you were following me ever since I entered the forest. I think you already know that I'm Koppic"

"I'll see you around?" he asks me

"No not really, but if you do want to visit me, just talk to Gobber, he's my dad" I say, then I dive down towards the forest again.

When I get home, my dad pulls me over and says "Marigold, I have to talk to you"

"What is it dad?" I ask

"The reason I'm hiding you my dear is that you had received certain powers from your mother" he starts

"Powers?" I say. Then I think, I've been able to tell if someone is following me or if someone is close to me.

But that can't be a power, can it?

"Your power, sweetie, is an Aura Sensing power" he says

Aura Sensing, can sense a person's presence. I could be the most powerful in Berk. I would be able to defeat anyone. No wonder my dad hid that from me. If he had told me earlier, then I could have taken the road of evil and darkness.

Well I'm just a shield painter, right? I just went upstairs and changed into my pyjamas and went to sleep.

The next day Hiccup came and visited me at the shop.

He was surprised that I was the person who painted all the shields.

I told him the story about how I met Luna.

She was stranded in the valley by the little lake when she was still newly hatched dragon.

I took care of her all the time, sneaking out to the forest.

We ended up being the best of friends.

Then when my dad let me go out I ended up meeting his other friends, Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snoutlout.

Astrid was his girlfriend. But something was off, she kept on looking at Snoutlout...

 **Thank you for reading! I'll try to get the next chapter out soon! School is here, I'll try to make time after all the homework... Till next time!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Dark Secrets

Friends and Dark Secrets

 **Disclaimer: I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or their characters.**

 **AN: Sorry for not updating sooner! I know a lot of you readers were following this story, but here's the next chapter, school started and all of that so yeah.**

 **Marigold's POV**

I mystery to me is Hiccup's relationship with Astrid, when she CLEARLY like Snotlout why is he still with her?

I was at the lake where Hiccup met Toothless, skipping stones with Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout, when Hiccup and Astrid were sitting on the other side of the little lake having a lunch of some sort.

I wasn't really jealous, but lately, I'm starting to think I like Hiccup.

I mentally slap myself and through another flat stone.

"Great one Marigold! You made it skip five times!" Ruff said giving me a slap on the shoulder.

"Thanks" I say and through another stone. This one only skips trice.

All of a sudden, Luna comes flying down and manages to slash water on all seven of us.

"Luna!" I whine "What was that for?"

But all she does it trot forward and gives me a little nudge.

"I'm getting bored!" Snotlout says tossing a stone, it skips twice.

In my mind I think _'Maybe I could use my powers in a little game of Hide and Seek'_

"How about we play hide and seek?" I suggest "I'll count you guys hide"

"Great Idea!" Fishlegs says

I start counting and I hear everyone run away from me.

Once I get to the number ten I yelled "Ready or not! Here I come!"

Then I looked around to see if anyone was hiding the obvious.

When I didn't see anyone, I closed my eyes and put my feet and legs right up against each other. Then I snapped my fingers and felt a pulse of energy go through me and into the ground.

In my head, I could see auras of everyone in a five mile radius. The eight closest figures that weren't right next to me were defiantly my friends. (Remember Toothless and Luna are with us?)

I quickly looked at the image once more in my head and started running towards everyone.

"How did you find us so fast?!" Tuff whined

"Yeah do you have some sort of powers or something?" Snot said

"There is no such thing as powers Snotty" Astrid said

"How do you know?" Hiccup said nudging his girlfriend

"Well, there has been no proof of magic or powers of any sort" she said

There was an awkward silence, and then I finally said "I'll see you guys tomorrow"

Then I jumped onto Luna and told her to return to the village.

 **Hiccup's POV**

Seriously, my relationship with Astrid is a mess. She clearly likes Snotlout, but why is she staying with me?

Like, I'm fine if we break up, but whenever I try to bring the subject up she always changes it. It's been getting annoying lately. She's with me, and we don't even like each other anymore! We were only together because of what my dad called "Kiddy love"

"What am I going to do" I say to no one in general.

Then Toothless comes up to me a gives me a little nudge.

"Hey there buddy" I say

Then he starts pushing me out the door and towards Gobber's blacksmithing house, I never really asked but I think he lives upstairs with Marigold.

"What are we doing here?" I hissed at Toothless

But all he did was sit down and nod towards the door.

"You want me to go in?" I say

Then he gives me a toothless grin and I walk towards the door.

I give a knock and Gobber answers it.

"Hey there Hiccup! What can I help ye with?" he says with a big smile

"Uh is Mari home?" I ask.

"Why yes she is! Here, I'll show you where she is."

He brings me to the back of the room and opens a door, behind it there is a staircase. He leads me up the stair case and then I see a little kitchen, and art room. Behind that there are three other doors, suspect that they lead to the bathroom, and their bedrooms.

Marigold is in the art room, painting some shields.

There were six shields, she had finished three, and was working on the fourth one.

I looked at the shields that were painted and I saw they had our names on them.

She had finished Ruff and Tuff's, mine and was working on Astrid's.

Ruff's had a red dragon with fire coming out of its mouth. Tuff's had a green dragon coming out of a veil of mist. Mine, had Toothless's face and had a deep green smog behind him.

All our names were written in gold lettering.

So far, Astrid's had her name and a basic outline of an axe going diagonally across the shield.

"Marigold, these look awesome" I say, admiring her work

"Ahh!" she says dropping her paint brush and turning around to face me.

Luckily, it hadn't messed up what she was painting.

"Oh, it's just you Hiccup. I wasn't expecting anyone. And thank you, I'm glad you like the shields. Now you know why your dad asked me to paint all the shields." She says.

"Yeah, I see" I reply.

Later we went on about other things, like what it was like to be the chief's son and having to be isolated from everyone.

"I have to go for dinner now" I say looking outside, seeing that the sun is starting to get low, signalling dinner.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow?" she says

"Yeah see ya!" I say leaving the room and heading to the dining hall.

 **Astrid's POV**

Uhh! Hiccup, the little wimp who mad dragons friends of everyone in Berk, I am really starting to hate him.

I always knew he liked me, and that was a privilege.

Being the chief's wife could make you honored by everyone in Berk.

I could have been honored by now, for being the youngest and strongest Viking by now, if Hiccup hadn't ruined it.

I don't like Hiccup as a boyfriend, he'll never know. But right now, I have my eyes set on Snotlout.

I don't know what, I like about him, but I just do.

Marigold, well she seems nice, but something's up with her...

I just shake the thought out of my head and start walking towards the dining hall.

"Hey Astrid!" I hear Hiccup say.

So, I put on my believable fake smile and say "Hello Hiccup!" and start walking to him.

 _'This is not going to last long, I don't think it'll take long for Hiccup to dump me. Like, this is the most awkward relationship I've ever heard of.'_ I think

When we're almost there, Hiccup says "Astrid, I know you like Snotlout"

I great, this was going to be a _long_ dinner.

 **Thanks for reading! Again, sorry about the late update, school and homework calls you know? Please stay tuned and the next chapter will come soon. Keep Calm, and Fandom On**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden in the Shadows

Hidden in the Shadows

 **AN: Sorry! Have NOT updated in a while! Had A LOT of homework. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Astrid's POV**

Great, now I have to talk to Hiccup about how I like Snotlout.

There goes my chance of being the Chief's wife!

I just stay quiet, and not say anything.

"I can't d this anymore, you keep so many secrets from me, and you don't even like me!" Hiccup says

"So, anyways, how did you find out?" I say, emotionless

"Well one, I'm not dumb, everyone can see you like Snotlout. Two, I confirmed it with Ruff and Tuff." He says.

Before I can say anything again he says "Yeah, and if you wanted popularity, don't use the chief's son like that, it gives you a bad reputation, instead."

"Hiccup I-" I start

"No use of trying Astrid, you know it's over" then he walks away from me, and enters the dining hall.

I don't know if I should feel sad, or overjoyed about this, so I just shrug it off till now and enter the dining hall.

I sit the opposite from Hiccup in the hall today. Beside me is Ruff, she asks me "What's up today Astrid, you aren't sitting with Hiccup and you don't have you famous fake smile on your face"

"He found out about Snot" is all I say

"Oh" Ruff says, and then we eat in silence, kinda weird because Ruff is always talking, but I'm fine with silence.

 **Hiccup's POV (The next day, Brought to you by Toothless!)**

Now that I'm done with my problem with Astrid, I'm free and finally able to relax…

"Hiccup!" Marigold says bursting into the room very excited.

"There goes my relaxation" I mumble, then say "What is it Mari?"

We've all started to call Marigold Mari for short. So it wasn't just my personal nick name for her, I blushed at the thought.

"I was training with Luna all day yesterday, and I wanna race you!" she said up and down.

"Mari, Mari, everyone in Berk knows who's going to win" I say having a little chuckle

"ME!" she says and keeps on jumping.

"Geez Mari, what did you eat this morning?" I ask, 'cause you can clearly see that she's hyper.

"Hmm, I ate, I ate…" she says thinking about what she ate.

"You ate…" I say really wondering what this girl ate to become sooo hyper.

"Oh yeah! I ate two chicken legs and a glass of goat's milk!" she nearly yells

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! TWO chicken legs?!" I say, clearly surprised

"Yeah, I kinda eat a lot. When I say a lot, I mean A LOT" Mari explains.

"Oh… Well do you want to race or not?!" I say running out of the house grabbing all my flying gear on the way.

When I get out I see Luna playing around with Toothless. "Toothless! Let's gear up! We're going to race!" I yell to him

His head perks up when he hears the word Race and runs to me and lays down on his stomach and lets me get his gear on.

"Okay, we'll race to the docks, then the dragon's island, to the little cliff, back to the docks and back here." Mari says.

"Okay, ready , set, go!" I yell and we race off.

Mari starts off with a boom; literally, she's going fast than the speed of sound.

 **Mari's POV**

I didn't tell Hiccup that I could go faster than the speed of sound now. Oops.

"Luna, faster!" I say for fun.

Then I feel something, warm and tingly inside me.

I close my eyes and I see it.

"Luna, stop" I order.

I close my eyes again, I can sense Hiccup getting closer, but there are other people.

Once Hiccup caught up to me, he asks me, "Why did you stop?"

"Hiccup, I have to tell you something" I say twiddling my thumbs.

"What is it Mari?" he asks

"Hiccup, I may have some aura sensing powers, and you have to believe me on this, Berk is being attacked."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You have powers?" he says

"Yes, got them from me mom!" I say patting me chest, like my dad

"Okay, you don't have to act like Gobber. But I think I believe you, I'll explainer to you later though. More importantly, WE'RE BEING ATTACKED?!" he said, clearly panicking at the last part.

"Calm down Mr. Panicky! We're going to be okay, let's just get back to town and warn you father" I say.

Then the first fire ball comes shooting towards us.

"Toothless hold onto Luna, we're going on a fast ride" I say, then we shoot off.

 **Sorry for the short chapter! I think I might be getting sick… But please follow comment, review and if you have any requests, I've got a line up so, just send me a PM of what you want! I'll try to do my best. Next chapter, coming soon, hopefully, I have school and you know all the homework…**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	4. Chapter 4: Problems Ruin Everything

Problems ruin everything

 **Here's my update! I know I have a lot of people waiting for this chapter, hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything but story line, Marigold and Luna.**

 **Hiccup's POV**

We were going fast, super fast. So fast, I didn't even think I'd be alive at the end. I see some blurry red orbs trail behind us, then falls to towards the water under us, that looks like a blur of deep green and blue.

Mari connected Toothless to Luna with some rope; Toothless is flying too, well flying and being dragged faster than the speed of sound at the same time.

Mari, as usual, didn't braid her hair, so it's flapping in the wind, really fast, so it looks painful when it slaps her face.

I feel Mari turn away from the island of Berk.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yell at the top of my lungs in chance that she can hear me at this speed.

"LOOSING THEM YOU DUMBO! WE CAN'T LEAD THEM TO THE ISLAND! I'M TAKING A LITTLE DETOUR TO THE DRAGON'S ISLAND AGAIN, MAYBE THE DRAGONS THERE WILL HELP US ATTACHT THESE INTRUDERS! I AM FRIENDS WITH ALL OF THEM AFTER ALL!" she yells back

We zip around sharp rocks, slowly in the smog. I can hear our attackers voices coming behinds us. They're yelling and have some drumming going on.

Soon we're at the main island and land there.

"Vell vat do ve have here?" One says coming up to us on a Skrill. He is lanky and has blondish hair.

Mari stays calm and has an emotionless face. He comes up and grads her face in his hand and says "You just a vittle girl, you don't deserve such eh good dragon like that" gesturing to Luna with his other hand. Then he lets go of her face and comes to me.

I take a gulp and look up at him as brave as I can. He says "You, you look like noodle! How can you control your dragon at all?!" Gesturing at my body

"You just gestured at all of me." I say

In the corner of my eye, I see Mari hit her fore head with the palm of her hand.

Then she makes a whistling sound, everyone looks at her. I hear a rumbling sound and then I see it.

Coming behind her is a tsunami of dragons "Get them!" she orders pointing at our attackers and all the dragons plunge towards the man and his crew.

"Come on! We have to get back to Berk!" Mari says dragging us back to our dragons.

I glance at the attackers and dragons that were fighting, the dragons clearly winning.

Once we're n our dragons Mari says "Race you back to Berk!" and zips off.

"HEY!" I yell and take off at a moment after.

In my head I think _'how can the dragons be so obedient to her? There were soo many there. She must be hiding something more'_

 **Mari's POV**

I get back to Berk in seconds. I'm so happy that the dragons on the island still like me. I used to play with them when I was young and I'd bring fish for them to eat. One time I accidentally had brought and eel and they all looked at in disgust.

Even the dragon queen gave me respect…. by not eating me.

Awhile later, Hiccup arrives with Toothless. "What took you soo long?" I ask pouting

"Well, I don't have a Nightfury that can fly faster than the speed of sound, but my Nightfury has a sense of humor, so we have more fun than you." He says

"Oh yeah? Well everyone knows that all dragons are equal to other dragons, so, we're even" I counter

"You win" Hiccup says

"I'm hungry; you want to get some food?" I ask

"But it's not dinner time yet, the dining hall won't be open" he replies

"Yeah, but who doesn't eat at the dining hall or braid her hair?" I say pointing to my face

He looks confused so I add "I cook at home"

He makes and ohhhh of understanding and follows me home.

 **Hiccup's POV**

Okay, I have to admit this, MARI'S COOKING IS LIKE THE BEST IN THE WORLD.

I couldn't believe it when she said she was making stew. I was expecting something like a green goop that I wouldn't touch with a huge branch, but this was amazing!

"How to you make such good food?!" I say looking at the bowl in amazement.

"Well I do cook for myself every day, and I want to eat good food." She says proudly

I eat up the rest of the bowl and get seconds, thirds and at my fourth serving, I was stuffed.

Then I hear a knock at the door. "I'll get it" I say

When I open it, I come face to face with my dad. He looks all happy, but we haven't told him that we were attached in mid air.

"Ey son! I knew you'd ve here! How ye doing?" he said with an giant smile

"Great, besides that we almost got killed in mid air" Mari says from behind me

"YOU VAT?!" my dad says slamming the door shut

I turn around and give Mari a 'seriously?' look and turn back to my dad and say "Yeah, but we had over 1000 dragons to help us attack. The head of the group was this lanky blonde dude…"

"It can't be, we have to prepare an attack" my dad says

"Why do we have to attack?" Mari says from behind us, I totally forgot she was there, and I was in HER house.

"I didn't tell anyone yet, but all the peace treaties just finished and some of zee tribes started attacking. We have to get some people to seek cover."

 **Astrid's POV**

Well now that I'm done with Hiccup, Snotlout has been flirting with me a lot more. Better luck for me until…

He told me he liked someone else. It was this girl named Fernie. From now to eternity, I HATE YOU FERNIE!

Now I'm a mess, in tears, hiding from everyone, no one can see me like this.

Then I hear a crash and screaming, I look out from where I was hiding, an see that the village is under attack.

 **Lanky Dude's POV**

Me, I am Derique Tocking. I am the leading an attack on Berk, but these kids and their dragon friends messed me up. We had to retreat back to our island, there were just too many of them.

When we were going back, we stayed low; there was another clan that was heading to Berk to attack…

 **Here's this chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter coming hopefully soon! Please comment and review. All support is welcome! Till next time!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	5. Chapter 5: The Ones that got Away

The ones that got away

 **Disclaimer: Don't own… you know what. How To Train Your Dragon.**

 **Yay! Here's my next chapter, hope you guys enjoy! I have a quote for this chapter- "And when we go crashing down, we come back every time. We never go out of style; we never go out of style!" –Taylor Swift, Style.**

 **Mari's POV**

War, I hate it. I see children screaming, mothers hurrying them to take cover, and everyone else, attacking. I hide with Luna in the forest, but then I realize, without me, Berk will loose the battle, I was the strongest, but here I am, hiding.

I take off on Luna and we head back to the village, I send fireballs at the enemy's ships, sinking them. I feel hurt; knowing if anyone were on the ship, would die.

I hate death, that's why I hate war, my mother died, I suffered, and so did my dad. I don't want to give pain to anyone else.

A dagger hits one of Luna's wings, she's hurt. And, people have noticed us. I zip back to our little isolated lake. I bandage it up in the little stash of first aid I had hidden there. Then I let her rest in a cave on the side of the lake.

"I'll be right back, don't worry" I say and pet her head. Then I sprint towards to the village.

I sense no one coming in my direction. Then I hide behind a house, Fernie's house to be exact.

I have a bow and 25 arrows with me. I take a deep breath, and enter the battle. Chaos, but I still try my best.

"Shoot!" I mutter; I've run out of arrows.

I feel something heavy hit the back of my head; I fall to the ground in dizziness. Then I feel myself lifted on top of someone's shoulder, and get carried away…

Then, it was darkness, black, emptiness, nothing.

 **Hiccup's POV**

We're fighting, I have to help, I grab a random weapon and start helping, it's chaos here, and you can't tell what's going on.

Then in the corner of my vision, I see Mari's long, red, unbraided hair. Someone's carrying her away.

"Mari!" I yell and run after her…

 **Mari's POV**

…

 **Hiccup's POV**

"Mari!" I yell again shoving people out of my way.

The guy who was taking her away turned back and looked at me.

Dude, he was tall and muscular, probably one foot taller than me.

"Uhh, sorry? But why are you taking my friends away, umm, k-kind s-sir?" I stutter

He just give me a look and keep on walking.

"Please tell me!" I beg walking beside him.

He finally listens to me and turns and looks at me, with unconscious Mari on his shoulder and says "You know what kid? I have my orders and my orders were to bring Marigold the Hidden, back to our island.

" _So her actual name IS Marigold the Hidden"_ I think, remembering when I first met her. But at the time, I thought she was just joking.

"But why? She didn't do anything bad! Why did you need her so badly you had to knock her out and carry her over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes!?" I say

"You know what kid, I was never told why, but I think you already know why. If you want, 'cause I'm nice and rebel all the time, jump into this sack and I'll take you to our man island." He says throwing a leather sack to me.

I hesitate, but he says "It's breathable, I've taken people to the island before in this bag, my name is Malcolm by the way."

Before I go into the bag I say "Nice to meet you Malcolm, my name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third"

"Whoa, you're the chief's son, hop in quick now, no one's battling in this area" Malcolm says.

He was right, so I jump in quickly and he lifts me on his other shoulder.

After awhile, his footsteps turn louder, we're at the docks I feel that I get put onto a boat and I hear Malcolm whisper "Stay quiet kid, we don't want to get caught, it may be a bumpy ride"

Then we set sail to sea, away from Berk, away from home. I hope Toothless and Luna are okay…

 **Mari's POV**

...

 **Toothless' POV**

Okay, trying to load my dumb empty Dragon brain.

I see Mari being carried away by some man, my master jump into a bag, and let this mysterious man take him.

If my master let him take him, I think he'll be safe.

I head to our little secret lake that wasn't a secret anymore because my master told every one of his friends about it.

I see the little cave we sometimes hang out in, so I go in.

On the floor of the cave I see Luna laying down, one of her wings are hurt. I see her master, Marigold started treating it.

I nudge her with my snout and she looks back at me, flaps her wings and takes a little flight. At least her wings are still strong enough to fly, but no surprise either, as she was that fastest dragon in Berk.

Then we both cuddle in the cave and take a rest from all the chaos of the war…

 **Mari's POV**

…

 **Hiccup's POV**

We're on the ship, in the middle of the sea, Malcolm slips and apple into my little sack and I eat it quietly, once I'm done, I slip the core out of the bag and hear it fall onto the ground.

"Oops, I get that" I hear Malcolm say and I hear him pick up the apple core.

"We have about 24 more hours of travel kid, hang in there" he whispers

So, 24 more hours I guess that isn't that bad…

 **Haha! This is the chapter! My next one is coming soon, hopefully. Please comment and review, send me a PM, all feedback is welcome! I also take in requests, so send me a PM if you have any requests! Thanks for reading! Till next time!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	6. Chapter 6: On an Island far, far away

On an island far, far, away...

 **Disclaimer: You know what I don't own by now.**

 **A/N: Yay! Here's my next chapter. Hope you enjoy. I have another quote for this chapter "Loose lips sink ships all the damn time, not this time." -Taylor Swift, I Know Places**

 **Hiccup's POV**

I wake up from the nap I was having in the sack...

Wait, I'm in a sack?! Okay, now all the memories are flooding back to me.

Mari, kidnapped.

Me jump into sack, Malcolm dude.

On ship, 24 hours left.

I feel myself get picked up, and a bunch of rambling voices.

"Hey kid, we're at the island now." I hear Malcolm say into the sack.

 **Mari's POV**

Ugh, I feel terrible, where am I?...

 **Hiccup's POV**

I'm swung back and forth, back and forth. Then, Malcolm comes to a stop and places me down on the floor.

He opens the bag and lets me out. "We're at my house kid, make yourself comfortable and don't let anyone see you." he says

"Thanks" I reply "Where's Mari?" I say looking around to see that she isn't here with us.

"She's paying a visit to the king, won't be long, she'll come back here at the end." Malcolm says.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"Would you like some food?" I lady asks, she looks kind, and young, like Malcolm.

"My wife" he says, and I just nod and except the food.

 **Mari's POV (Sorry for the fast POV changing, it was needed)**

I wake up and am on the floor, no, not just any floor, but a cold white marble floor...

Wait, Berk didn't have any floors like this. "Where am I?" I say to no one in general.

"Missy, nice of you to wake up" a voice says to me. "We are needed of your power."

 _My power?_ I think. Then I realize that they're talking about my aura sensing. I also realize, I'm stille lying on the floor like a starfish.

So I get up and smooth out the skirt of my dress and try to make my mop of hair look presentable. This is the only time of my life I wished I braided my hair.

I look up after I bow. I see a stern king, kindhearted queen, bored out of his mind prince that glances at me every couple minutes and a clearly pissed princess that wishes she were somewhere else.

"Why would you need my power for? And how do you know I have powers at all?" I ask

"Well, your father is my brother and I killed you mother because she had the same powers as you." he states.

I cringe when he says that about my mother, how HE killed her. Then I notice, by far the king does look like my father, blonde and same blue eyes as me. Same shade and all. The queen has dark chestnut hair and soft hazel eyes, she gives me a little smile to me as if she feels bad for me. Princess, blonde like her father and has the eyes of her mother. Prince, mother's hair and father's eyes.

"Why do you need it?" I say a bit more stern this catches the attention of the prince.

"For reasons of war-" the king starts

"I won't give in a hair if it has to do with war, money or personal information" I say cutting him off

"No one speaks to my father like that!" the prince yells at me, I just give him a dirty look and say "Would you do the same if it was my father as king and had killed you mother and was now asking for your help after kidnapping you to an unknown island?"

He was silent for the rest of the conversation after that.

At the end, the king decided that we should talk about this again another day. And I learned all their names; King Darrel, Queen Maria, Prince Jarvis and Princess Summer Lee. (Random names)

A guard leads me to a house I'll be staying in. Apparently it's with a man, but they say he has a wife that stays there all day so I won't be the only female in the house.

 _I wish Hiccup were here_ I think.

The guard opens and closes the door behind me, I look out the window till I see he's gone and turn around.

The first thing I see is Hiccup. I rush up to him and give him a giant hug.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

 **End of chapter! Sorry, it's very short, but the next will be longer! Please comment, review, all feedback is welcome! New chapter coming soon! Till next time!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	7. Chapter 7: A Fork in the Road

A Fork in the Road

 **Sorry for not updating this story in forever! I was writing a birthday story for my friend** **Dawn to Dusk Makes a Day** **. It's called Waiting for a chance. Check it out if you like! Hope you enjoy the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the obvious.**

 **Mari's POV**

The next morning, I had to go talk to the king, again. I felt like this conversation I was going to have with him, would take, forever...

I walk into the throne room, and there are the three sour faces, and the kind hearted queen.

I sit down in a chair that has been placed in the center of the red carpet, but I'm close enough that they can hear me speak.

"Good Morning Marigold the Hidden" the king says, in a voice a bit too loud for the morning.

"Good Morning to you to, you majesty" I reply

"Since you don't want to help us with war, we had come up with another idea, we could make a treaty by having you, marry my son."

"Excuse me father?" The young prince says, clearly he didn't know about this

"Well, we all know you like her, she's a very nice looking girl" his father says, I blush at that comment.

"We never agreed on this!"

"But, I'm your father"

"You promised I could choose who I wanted to marry!"

"I don't make promises"

"Then your a king that lies to his town and court"

"Watch your tongue young man"

Then, Jarvis got up, and stormed out of the hall, taking me by my arm with him.

When we got to the court yard, we sat down on a bench under an apple tree.

Then he says "Marigold, you may look very pretty and are very nice, but I just can't marry you. I don't mean to hurt your feelings..."

"It's okay! I don't want to marry you either! I have another person, who has already taken my heart, he just doesn't know yet." I reply

"So we got that cleared out?" he says

"Yup"

"Okay then"

"I have a plan to stop the war"

"Really, how?"

"We could fake getting married, get the clans to sign a treaty for who knows, a hundred years? And we sign the treaty too, so when hey find out we say 'I don't' at the wedding, they can't break the treaty without our consent in it to because we had signed it"

"You, know, for a girl who was unknown for most of her life, you're pretty smart with people"

"I have my ways... So are you up for my plan?"

"Yes, lets tell my father the great news!"

~·~

"I knew you could do it Jarvis!" the king says patting his son on the back after the great news of how we're ' _Getting married_ '

"But we have one condition" I start "All clans must sign a peace treaty one month before the wedding date, and we request that we sign it too."

"Who cares about conditions! My son is finally getting married! I'll agree with almost any conditions because of that! And your condition there missy, is not that bad."

~·~

I got escorted back to the house I'm staying at and tell Hiccup the plan. He was a bit uneasy when I told him I was 'Married' to the prince, but he was okay with the whole plan.

 **Astrid's POV**

We have won this battle against the enemy, and Mari and Hiccup have gone missing. Should I be worried? I don't know.

I found out who Fernie is though. She's a nice, polite girl who wishes to be a seamstress when she gets older. She has dirty blonde hair, that one day, might be all brown, and green eyes with flecks of yellow and blue. Her eyes were beautiful.

She's a very hard person to be better than. I almost feel like I need to drop my crush on Snotlout and be alone for the rest of my life.

I envy some other girls looks, because me, I have generic blonde hair and blue eyes like every other viking, boy or girl. Ruff and Tuff are the same.

Mari's hair is a beautiful red. Almost an actual red colour, and her deep emerald eyes.

Fernie's unique eyes.

Joyce's almost black hair and freckles.

Tamara's almost always naturally rosy cheeks.

Kaitlyn's cerlean eyes...

I could go on forever.

I guess I just have to accept the way I am, they way I was born.

I hope Mari and Hiccup are okay. I don't blame Hiccup for falling in love with Mari though, I wonder if he's told her yet...

 **Jarvis's POV**

I hope our plan works and no one suspects us.

Phase One is Done.

 **Hoped you like this chapter! It's short, but I'll have another one coming soon! Please Comment and Review. Send me a Private Message for any requests!**

 **Signing off!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	8. Chapter 8: Peace Treaty

Peace Treaty

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD.**

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, here's the next chapter! :)**

 **Marigold's POV**

It was the day of the wedding.

And ugh! I hate this dress! It's sooooo tight, that I think there person who put it on me was trying to suffocate me. It's also not my colour. The golden designs and threads clash with my crimson hair. But, on this island, I was told the name but I never remember it, gold is their wedding colour.

So here I am, stuck in a gold wedding dress.

This is the biggest wedding any island has ever had. All the clans have come to sign the peace treaty with us, and since they're already here, why not stay for the wedding?

I am behind the doors of the wedding hall. I hold on to my father's arm, a bit to tightly. Tight enough to have him tell be to hold on a bit looser, but loose enough that I didn't break his arm.

Before Jarvis and I get married, we sign the peace treaty. All the clan leaders and Jarvis have already signed. When I get up to the paper, I spot Stoick's signature.

Just to make sure, I read the whole treaty before signing. It was a treaty for 150 years. That seems long enough to me.

So I pick up the long blue quail feather, extremely rare, and sign my signature in the designated spot.

 _Marigold Telula the Hidden_

I wince as I see my middle name that I had written, Telula was my mother's name.

~·~

 **Jarvis's POV**

I watched Marigold as she signed the Treaty, she loomed stunning. I'm starting to think that may e I actually want to marry her, but I wouldn't do such I thing. Her heart was saved for someone and mine was too.

The bagpipes start to play as she walks down the rest of the aisle. We had practiced this, many times.

The priest said his speech and asked Marigold's father to pass her hand to him, and he declined.

Everyone was shocked, and whispers started in the halls.

"I never wanted to marry you anyways Marigold" I say, like poison is coming out of my mouth.

"Neither did I!" Marigold say enthusiastically, while touching her heart.

Then something we didn't plan happened. She grabbed a hold of two people from Berk, then everyone from Berk that were here were holding hands in one big chain, even that wimpy little kis that Marigold liked was in the chain.

And with a scary giggle, they all disappeared in blue fire...

"You almost married a WITCH!" someone gasped, and were lucky, all the guards were so surprised too, they agreed and didn't kill who said it. Because, you never insult the royal family...

 **Marigold's POV**

This was the most people I've ever teleported, but I did it. We were back at the docks in Berk. And that Peace Treaty can't be canceled because of me.

"Well done Mari" Hiccup says, coming up to me and patting my back.

But, before I can reply, Toothless and Luna tackle us down onto to the ground, and lick us.

"Gross," Mari says, "you know that doesn't wash out!"

"Well I'm going to wash up" Hiccup says, who is now drenched in Dragon slobber, like me.

"Me to, see ya later Hiccup" I reply and walk over to my place...

 **End of chapter, sorry this was so short! :( Please send me messages and comments if you want to know what happens next, I'm not sure if this story will continue, but I hope it will. Just comment and say you want more, and there will be a bigger chance of this story continuing. Again, sorry for the tiny chapter...**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	9. Chapter 9: A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: Haha, I don't own anything, like usual!**

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating awhile! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Mari's POV**

I've never felt better! Home is where I belong. Not on another island getting married to a prince, the middle of the ocean getting smuggled. Just Marigold on Berk, where peace is everywhere, because of me.

I walk upstairs after talking to my dad a little bit.

I start dragging my brush on top of a plain shield. Letting my imagination take over of what I was drawing...

 **Astrid's POV**

I am so glad Mari and Hiccup are back and safe. I'm happy for them, they're cute together and meant to be.

Fernie, she drives me crazy! She is stealing Snotlout from me! But she is very pretty, I don't blame her for liking him and him for liking her.

As if on cue, Snotlout bursts into the room, he looks disappointed.

"What do you want?!" I yell, he is already bothering me enough, why more?

"Fernie likes Fishlegs more than me" he says, in between sobs

It takes me awhile, but then it hits me. Fernie doesn't like Snotlout anymore. This was my chance!

"I'm sure you'll find someone else" I say, "maybe she's in the room too..."

Snotlout chuckles "You're the only girl in the room! Your one of my best friends Astrid, thanks a lot!"

He waves and then exits my house with a smile on his face. What did I have to do to get through his thick skull? Aaarrrggg!

 **Hiccup's POV**

I lay in my bed looking up at the ceiling. I let out a happy sigh.

Toothless was probably playing with Luna somewhere out in the forest.

"Dreaming about Mari?" the voice catches me by surprise.

"Ahhh!" I say and fall ut of my bed, "Don't scare me like that dad!"

"She's a pretty one you know, you're lucky Gobbler excepts you" my dad says leaning against the door frame.

"I used to work for him" I reply in a flat tone, "of course he excepts me."

"When are you guys going to get married?"

This caught me off guard, Mari, getting married, to me? Well, there are a lot of more worthy boys on this island for Mari to marry. Okay, I should start calling here Marigold in these little talks because Mari and marry are getting me all mixed up.

"I'll let you make the choice young lad" then my dad walks out of my room and goes back to whatever he was doing before.

Ugh, my dad is such a bother with stuff like this...

 **Mari's POV**

I was laying down in the warm grass, still wet from the morning dew. Luna was beside me, on her back, blowing at a dandelion till she saw a butterfly and started chasing it.

I just lay there, staring up at the clouds and wondering what it would be like if Hiccup were here...

Maybe we could be friends forever, maybe we could be enemies, maybe, just maybe, could we be something else?

Then my mind wanders somewhere else, would Jarvis find another girl to marry for real? Will I see his mother again? She was very kind to me. Would his sister still be like a stick in the mud next time I see her?

I don't know, and I realize that Luna has stopped chasing the butterfly and is now prancing around me.

"What do you want girl?" I ask, then she drops down as if she were stretching like a cat.

This meant she wanted to fly for, lets just say 'a little while'.

~·~

After zooming around the island for two hours, we go back to our house, on top of my dad's blacksmith shop.

We eat some food, I mean, we eat a lot of food and then walk out of our house.

When we get up we see Hiccup and Toothless there, who clearly don't see us. So we stay silent waiting for them to notice.

"What should I say to her Toothless?" Hiccup says, clearly panicking

Toothless shrugs.

"What a great help you are."

Toothless makes a funny face.

"You know what buddy? I really like Mari, I feel different around her. This won't be like Astrid though, I've never felt lime this around a girl before. Do you think I like like her?"

And then they notice us, I'm already red in the face and I think Hiccup invented a new shade of red.

"Hello Hiccup" I say

"Hello Mari, exactly how much did you hear?"

"From 'What should I say Toothless?' to where we are now." I reply

"Well, uh, um, well, heh heh..." he says while rubbing his shoe on the ground.

I walk up to him, give him a hug and say, "I like you too Hiccup"

 **Haha! Cliffhanger! I think there will be one last chapter in this story though after this, sorry if any of you are disappointed! :( I promise to make the last chapter the best! Please comment, favourite and follow! I do requests, so if you have a Fanfiction account send me a PM, if not, just tell me your requests in the comments! Till next time!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	10. Chapter 10: The Last Sunset

The Last Sunset

 **Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD and their characters**

 **A/N: Hey everyone! This is my most popular story! I have 16 favourites 16 people on the alert list, and over 1000 views! Sorry, but this is probably the last chapter, you might get a short epilogue if you're lucky! I didn't know what to call this chapter either, so sorry if the title is bad.**

 **10 Years Later**

 **Mari's POV**

I stand as I paint another shield. Over the years, my shields have become more into my mood. Like when I heard that Jarvis's mother had died, a lot of the shields were dark blues, blacks and greys.

I miss his mother, she was so nice and kind to me, if I ever could have another mother, I would want her.

Now I finish my work and I look at it. Dragon violence was ended five years ago, now Shields are mostly for display, water fights, and as sleds.

I had painted this for Snotlout and Fernie's son. They had gotten married and were perfect for each other. Fernie's kindness and brains balanced out Snotlout's craziness and immature behavior.

It was a dark blue with stars that were 'on fire', just like the little toddler asked. He had his mother's looks, but behaved exactly like his father. His name? Well they had named him Garlot.

Astrid, she ended up marrying Jarvis. They lived happily together with their twin children; Leigh-Anne and Harley. They are like opposites, and like most twins, they don't go very well together.

Leigh-Anne, almost like a replica of her Aunt, is poised and always wants more and the best. Harley is the daredevil and is always causing trouble and pranking the maids and Leigh-Anne.

And Fishlegs, he married a girl named Heather, they moved to another island, but sometimes we still send letters, from what I know, they don't have children yet. But they do study dragons, a lot.

Then there's me, Marigold the Hidden. Notice how my name is still Marigold _the Hidden_. I have not gotten married yet, nor has anyone asked my dad for my hand in marriage. My mind wanders off to when I was younger, I was best friends with Hiccup, and I guess I still am. We have never been more than friends though

I hear a knock on the door,

"Come in" I say, like I always do.

"Hello Mari" says a familiar voice.

"Hello Hiccup" I reply.

"What cha' doing?"

"I just painted a shield for Garlot"

"Stars on fire?"

"Don't ask"

"Come with me, I have something to show you"

I get up and follow Hiccup to where he wants me to go.

We end up taking a walk in the forest for awhile, talking about what we used to be like and all the surprises that life has given us, thing we regret,

Hiccup joked that he regrets that he ever met me.

Then we get to a little meadow filled with beautiful flowers, plants and trees.

"This is what I wanted to show you" Hiccup says, gesturing to the meadow, "I had found it yesterday and when I saw it I had thought of you."

"Aww thanks Hiccup!" I say and I start chasing little bunnies around till I catch one.

Well, more like till one decided to jump on me. It was all white and had little floppy ears.

"You're so cute!" I coo, while petting its soft fur. I wonder how it was this soft, it was like a dream.

"I see you found a new friend Mari" Hiccup says, surprising me.

"Can I keep him?" I say, with puppy dog eyes.

"Well, she seems to like you, so I guess so."

"Hmmm, I think I want to name you... How about Willow?" I say, lifting her up over my head.

Ze awesome time skip!

It was getting late and the sun was setting, Hiccup seemed nervous as we were heading to the little cliff that we always started out races at.

I thought Luna might have been jealous of Willow, but they actually became best friends, who knew?

"Is there something bothering you Hiccup?" I ask, as he is clearing really worried about something.

Before we got to the little cliff, the view was amazing; I was too busy looking at the beautiful scene, than notice what Hiccup was doing.

When I turn around, I see Hiccup, down on one knee and he says, "Marigold the Hidden, I have gotten permission from your father and I'd like to ask for your hand in marriage."

"Hiccup I." I was lost of words; Hiccup was asking me to marry him!

"It's okay if you don't want to" he says, and gets up and starts walking away.

"No! Hiccup! WAAAIIIT!" I yell and run after him.

He turns around and looks at me.

"Of course I'll marry you Hiccup." I breathe and am having a hard time thinking straight.

Was this really happening?

Then, I feel Hiccup's hands push a cool medal band on my left middle finger…

 **Ha! It's that's the end! You can imagine the rest of the story unless magically I make an epilogue… I know there are a lot of you out there who hate cliff hangers, but that is my specialty! Hope you enjoyed this, and I am open to new requests! Till next time!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


	11. Intro to Sword Carver Maybe

The Sword Carver…

 **A/N: Remember that magical extra chapter that might come? Well here it is! I may make a story for this, so it will be super short.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own HTTYD**

 **?'s POV**

I look down at my hand at the sword's perfectly carved handle. I knew who carved it, everyone did. Her name was Eerika. Eerika Haddock that is. Daughter of Marigold Haddock the Hidden and Hiccup H. Haddock III.

She was really kind, like her mother and was very creative. Then I hear Prof. Fishlegs yell to me, "Hey! You can't fight an enemy with your head down like that!"

It's hard to think that all the stories about him being shy and insecure are true.

 **Time Skip**

I was sitting in the meadow thinking about a beautiful girl with auburn hair and sharp green eyes. The girl who carved all the delicate designs in the handles of the swords we use for battle today…

Eerika Haddock.

 **Please comment if you think that this story should be written! I thought since The Shield Painter had over 2000 views, I could make a sequel for y'all! Thanks so much for your support!**

 **~Dawnhaze25**


End file.
